Hamatora Oneshot
by Otori0
Summary: Hola, un oneshot (o historia corta) de Hamatora, un buen anime. No tiene ningún tipo de relación con ninguna parte de la serie en particular, simplemente quería redactar un poco algo sobre esta serie X'D PRECAUCIÓN! Contiene SPOILERS! Estáis avisados.


Me senté al lado de aquel hombre al que odiaba desde el fondo de mi corazón. Su nombre era Moral, y más que nada en el mundo tenía el deseo de salvar a Nice, lo cual me llenaba el corazón de una fría rabia. Sólo yo podía salvarle. Y nadie más. Hacía años no había podido salvar a Skill, a mi hermano pequeño… Nice era todo lo que me quedaba, tenía que protegerle de cualquier amenaza costara lo que costase.

-Moral. - Le llamé la atención alzando la pistola dirigiéndome hacia su corazón - Te mataré. Tarde o temprano, ten seguro que lo haré.

Moral asintió, satisfecho con las palabras que escuchaba. Arqueé una ceja al ver su reacción. Comenzó a soltar una risa nerviosa y bajó mi pistola con amabilidad.

-Me pregunto por qué quieres asesinarme. - Contestó, como si él no hubiese hecho nada malo, algo muy alejado de la realidad - Art, dime una cosa… ¿De verdad eres amigo de Nice? ¿A pesar de la horrible envidia que te corroe?

Fruncí el ceño. Aparté la mirada, dirigiéndola a la tumba de mi hermano muerto. Aunque no me gustara la idea, ciertamente tenía celos de Nice porque él e incluso mi hermano tenían Minimums, pero, por alguna razón, yo no. Durante unos años, eso me estuvo molestando hasta que sucedió… lo de mi hermano Skill.

-Siempre seremos amigos. - Dije - A pesar de todo, nunca le abandonaré.

Moral sonrió maliciosamente. Volvió a asentir y suspiró, haciendo notar que estaba, por alguna razón, apenado. Esperé de pie a que dijera algo más.

-Art, ¿no te gustaría tener un Minimum? Yo puedo hacer que lo consigas si quieres, puedo cumplir tu deseo y así podremos salvar a Nice juntos. - Dijo finalmente.

-No… No lo necesito. - Comencé a caminar para arrodillarme frente a la tumba de Skill, en la que estaban colocadas diversas ofrendas.

Moral se alejó a paso lento, como queriendo que le siguiera y aceptara el poder que me quería otorgar. Pero no podía. Más bien, ya no me hacía falta. Ya había conseguido todo lo que necesitaba para poner en marcha mi plan.

Me retiré del sitio para ir a otro más tranquilo que no me trajera malos recuerdos a la mente, cosa que me sucedía siempre en el cementerio. Pese a esto lo frecuentaba mucho porque sentía que debía hacerlo para expiar mis pecados. Llegué a un pequeño parque con hierba y me senté en un banco de madera frente a una enorme fuente. Cogí aprisa mi móvil con intención de llamar a Nice.

-Nice, soy Art. - Saludé, y este se sorprendió por mi repentina llamada - Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿podemos reunirnos en algún sitio?

 _-Art… De acuerdo._ \- Contestó Nice al otro lado del teléfono.

-Bien, pues nos vemos en el parque central de Yokohama.

Colgué sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Miré al cielo. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el sol se ocultaba disparando unos brillantes rayos naranjas de luz que me cegaban la vista. A pesar de ello no aparté la mirada, si no que entrecerré los ojos para fijarme mejor.

De repente, y por alguna razón que ignoraba, una fría lágrima recorrió mi rostro hasta deslizarse por mi cuello y una aguda sensación de dolor nació en mi interior. Nice llegó y me sequé las lágrimas apresuradamente, sin darle tiempo a notarlas.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? - Preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

Permanecí en silencio y simplemente suspiré. Cerré los ojos y sonreí. No sabía cómo podía expresar todo lo que sentía en unas palabras.

-Nice… ¿Me consideras… tu amigo? - Pregunté, aunque quizás no debí.

Nice miró al suelo y luego me miró a mí, manteniendo una firme expresión en su mirada que me hizo sentir incómodo. No me gustaba que me mirara así. Me sonrió y posó su mano en la mía. Asintió con ímpetu y yo hice lo mismo para mostrar mi satisfacción. No hacía falta ni haberlo preguntado, claro que éramos amigos.

-Sígueme. - Me levanté y comencé a caminar.

Nice siguió mi paso rápidamente. Cruzamos un pequeño puente, pasamos frente a tiendas y restaurantes y finalmente llegamos a donde quería llegar.

De nuevo, el cementerio. Nos situamos frente a la tumba de Skill y nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos antes de retomar la conversación que había quedado estancada durante todo el trayecto hasta ahí:

-Skill murió por mi culpa. - Susurré - Yo le maté… - Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y las alcé hacia Nice -…con estas manos.

Nice permaneció sin decir nada, simplemente mirando la lápida. Finalmente se agachó y masculló algo que no llegué a oír. Luego me miró y se quedó así.

-No ha sido por tu culpa. - Dijo - Estoy seguro de que tú nunca matarías a nadie.

Sonreí irónicamente. Yo, quien ya había asesinado a unas cuantas personas en mi vida - algunas por mi culpa y otras porque no tenía más remedio -, estaba siendo tratado ilógicamente bien, y me hacía sentir una pena aguda en el pecho.

-Lo siento. - Murmuré.

Nice me abrazó y casi caí al suelo de la sorpresa. Ninguno pronunció ni una palabra, pero el abrazo había bastado para transmitir cualquier cosa que quisiéramos decir.

-Art, ¿quieres volver con nosotros? Comencemos de nuevo desde el principio, siendo todos amigos. Todos queremos que vuelvas, te esperamos. - Dijo Nice.

-…No puedo. - Una cálida lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. - Ya no puedo volver, Nice.

-¿¡Por qué!? - Gritó casi escupiendo las palabras - ¿Por qué, Art?

-¡Porque os he traicionado! - Exclamé - ¿¡Cómo quieres… que vuelva!?

Nice se separó de mí y caí de rodillas. Apoyó sus manos en mis mejillas y alzó mi mirada, descubriendo mis lágrimas y mi expresión de tristeza. Él, en cambio, tenía un semblante que mostraba preocupación y dolor, el mismo dolor que yo había sentido. Me levanté, ignorando las palabras que me pedían que volviera que resonaban a mis espaldas y me fui. No volví a ver a Nice desde entonces. Ni a él ni a nadie, pero al menos descansé junto a mi hermano Skill. Ya era demasiado tarde para ser amigos…

FIN


End file.
